Pippin's Loyalty
by LalaithoftheBruinen
Summary: One shot! Pippin's reaction to Denethor's "I will not bow to this Ranger of the North."


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings in any way, shape, or form.  
  
A/N: I was thinking of what Pippin might have felt when Denethor said he wouldn't bow to the "Ranger of the North..." So that's where this comes from! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and REVIEW! Hugs and bunnies!  
  
*thoughts*  
  
"I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger of the North! Last of a ragged house, long bereft of lordship..." Denethor proclaimed harshly, with resolute, steel will. Pippin nearly gasped and said something angry-he didn't exactly understand what the Steward meant, but knew Strider had been insulted-but Gandalf beat him to it. After a few angry sentences, Gandalf bade him to come and they, the Wizard and the Hobbit, left the audience chamber.  
  
Pippin ran behind Gandalf his thoughts whirling. Denethor had seemed so kind, sad and angry about Boromir's death, but still a kind man underneath it all...But how he had spoken to Gandalf...And what was that about not bowing to Strider? Wondered Pippin, straining his memory for any recollection of why anyone would bow to the man who had protected all of the Hobbits on the Quest and before.  
  
Vaguely, a wisp of a memory came to him, of the Council at Rivendell, of Legolas saying something angrily to Boromir...* He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn...* The memory faded, "Who was Arathorn?" Pippin muttered half to himself.  
  
Gandalf heard and answered, "Arathorn was Aragorn's father, Chieftain of the Dunadain, of direct lineage to Isildur and Elendil, the Kings of Gondor..."  
  
"Then...that means...Strider is..." Pippin nearly fell over as the meaning of Gandalf's words sunk into his brain.  
  
"Indeed. The Heir of Isildur, heir to the Throne of Gondor which Denethor has Stewardship of, at the moment..." Gandalf replied gravely, no little bitterness in his voice as he spoke Denethor's name.  
  
"But, Gandalf, what if Denethor won't let Strider take what's his? I mean, it's Strider's right, isn't it? To have the-the throne or whatever? He said he wouldn't let-," Pippin questioned.  
  
"I know full well what Denethor said, Master Peregrin!" Gandalf answered sharply, cutting the Hobbit off, "He has not the right nor the power to deny the Return of the King. As you may have guessed, if you have thought on it at all, Aragorn has no truly strong wish for such power, so, for now, it matters not that Denethor refuses to be removed."  
  
"I think Strider'd be a great King! I'll help in any way I can, Gandalf! I really will! It's not fair, if Denethor tries to take away what's Strider's! He ain't ever done anything but protect people, far as I can tell! Denethor shouldn't have said that about Strider! About him being a ragged Ranger! He'd be all ragged too, if he'd been laying in ditches and fighting orcs and protecting people like Strider!" Pippin declared red- faced and angry.  
  
Gandalf chuckled, "And to think, you couldn't stand the sight of him when he first found you four in Bree! Oh, yes, I do believe he does not realize what strange allies he has made of you...But, I think he would be very grateful for your loyalty. You must remember, however, that you swore duty and fealty to Denethor, it would not be wise to go spouting off that you support the one who will replace him. Keep your loyalty to Aragorn in your heart, but do not go shouting it out in Denethor's halls..." Gandalf warned.  
  
Pippin nodded, still angry, "If he tries to make me fight Strider, I won't do it! I won't Gandalf! Not after how much Strider's done! Protecting me and all," he answered fiercely.  
  
"Let us hope it does not come to that. Much must happen before it does," Gandalf replied, "Now, come, we should see what help we may be! I have a task for you, young Peregrin. A chance for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth once again!''  
  
Pippin followed Gandalf, thoughts of Strider stilled for the moment, but his loyalty to the Ranger still burning bright.  
  
REVIEWS HELP ME KEEP MY SANITY! PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO INSANE! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
